


what we could have had

by trainfucker69 (tsunbrownie)



Category: MapleStory
Genre: M/M, gagging, lumi off camera bc this is too filthy for children, this is... a teacher/student au, white has no rights to kinkshame people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunbrownie/pseuds/trainfucker69
Summary: just a self indulgent little sinful fluff





	what we could have had

White stared at the panting teen before roughly shoving a finger in, earning a choked gasp. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you're tired."

When Kinesis, unable to speak through the gag, merely tugged on the restraints placed around his wrists, White smirked. His son glanced at him curiously when he asked him to teach him how to tie knots (he was horrible at them, so Luminous was responsible for most of the tying around the house) but it was all worth it when Kinesis glared him, irritation projected into the furious squint, unable to undo it.

Technically, Kinesis _was more than_ capable of undoing it. But well - if he somehow was content to have his mouth crammed in, White wasn't complaining. Actually, he was taking every advantage of it. 

White used that moment to shove his second finger, the glare instantly morphing into gasps as he attempted to adjust. Kinesis groaned as the fingers were removed and he began to thrust in. Annoyed by the loss of control, he glared as White kept up the pace. After a while, however, Kinesis just buried his head at White's neck, completely given up, accepting that there is nothing he can do.

However, as he neared his release, a hand slowly reached his gag, pulling it off. As Kinesis was about to retort (although, he just wanted to groan, he was godamn close), a mouth silenced him with a powerful kiss. It wasn't long before he came all over himself and his partner, the other soon following as he clenched around him.

"Fuck," Kinesis swore, "Fuck. I'd be upset with you, but I feel so drained right now."

"Mm," the other agreed, mindlessly running his hand down Kinesis' hair. "I'll have to do the laundry tomorrow, I'm not letting Luminous around the sheets you and I..." he blurred off the end the sentence, and instead chose to wave his hand around. Kinesis laughed.

"-fucked on." He completed, earning a glare.

"Made love on."

"No one says that, old man." Kinesis yawned, closing his eyes. As he started drifting to dreamland, strong hands lifted him bridal-fashion, carrying him towards the shower.

"Oh no, you're not falling asleep on these sheets. Especially when Luminous could crawl in with a nightmare. Shower. Now." The teen's complains were ignored as White poured freezing water over his head.

"Hey!" He managed to say through the gurgles as the water forced him back to reality. It wasn't long before they were lying down on perfectly clean sheets, no sign of what they were doing earlier on, Kinesis curled on the other.

"So, when you do you think Luminous will realize the truth and stop think this is a sleepover?"

"Never." White growled.

"Whatever you say. I should let you top more often, who knew you were so talented at it." He nudged, sighing. "Was worth the week of sexless nights."

"If you try that with me again, you won't get away this easily." White pushed his temples, annoyed. "I thought you were replaced."

"Alright, babe." 

"... Why do I bother with you?" Ignoring Kinesis' corny, cheesy nickname that ran a shudder throughout his body, he retaliated, though his irritation was replaced with one of fondness, as he dragged his finger across Kinesis' cheek.

Kinesis grinned as he replied with "Obviously, because I'm a sex god enough to drag the hottest teacher into my bed and moan hopelessly on it."

As White turned his back on Kinesis after an extremely irritated glare, Kinesis laughed one last time as he let the darkness overtake him.


End file.
